On a Green Hill Far Away
by wallACEwho
Summary: One night Aslan explains to a confused child exactly why he went to the Stone Table by showing him the saddest story in human history.


Authors Note: I own no part of this wonderful yet tragic story.

Some people may not approve of me posting this. However I feel that I have too. It's important to me that I do. As a Christian the Crucifixion has always been the thing I have had the most trouble understanding. It is the thing that always makes me think the most. This is my attempt at understanding those thoughts. I'm not going to pretend that it's a good story beacuse I know that it isn't but I never intended it to be. It is simply my attempt as a human to get my mind round the one thing we humans were never meant to understand. But if it makes just one of you read this think and maybe bring a tear to your eye. I will have succeded.

Happy Reading and May Aslan and Jesus be with you.

**On a Green Hill Far Away. **

One night I had in a dream in which Aslan appeared to me. "What do you want," I asked.

"Walk with me my son," was his simple reply.

So together we walked out of Aslan's country and into Narnia. As we walked we talked about everything but at the same time nothing until we came to the Stone Table.

"Aslan," I said staring at the cracked stone "may I ask you a question."

"Of course," the Lion replied.

"Why did you do it? Die for Edmund I mean."

"Do you really need to ask," Aslan said gently.

I looked away and shook my head "I suppose not. But can I ask. What was it like?"

"It was terrible," Aslan said with a sigh "but it was also wonderful. I hope to never experience the like again. But I would willingly do so a thousand times over."

"But why," I burst out "I know that the Deep Magic would bring you back but weren't you scared. Why did you do it?"

"Oh my Son," Aslan said with a shake of his mane "if you truly wish to know the answer I cannot explain it here."

"Then take me to where you can," I replied.

Aslan roared and for a split second the world rippled. When things had settled down I found myself on a hill this time surrounded by people. But not just people. Standing in between the various groups were what seemed to at first to be ghosts. They seemed to shimmer between solid and ethereal with every passing second. But they like the people around them had their attention focused on something high above us.

* * *

Looking up I gasped. At the top of the hill casting a shadow across the ground were three crosses each with a man nailed to it. The crowd's attention was fixed on the centre cross.

"Aslan," I said turning to him "why are we here. And what are those ghost things."

"You will learn soon enough," Aslan intoned "as for the ghosts. They are the spirits of heaven."

"What are they here for?"

"They have come to witness the death of that man," Aslan replied pointing with a great paw to the man on the centre cross.

"He must be a great man indeed," I said.

"He is but a simple carpenter from Galilee" Aslan said "but he is in this moment the most evil man on the planet."

"What did he do?" I asked in surprise.

"Nothing."

"Nothing," I shouted "then why is he up there."

"He is up there because of you my Son," Aslan replied laying a paw on my shoulder.

"Me," I yelled whirling round "but what have I done."

"It is not what you have done," Aslan said calmly "it is what you will do. You and your entire race. For that man is Jesus Christ, the Son of God and King of Heaven and he is dying for you."

Suddenly the sky went dark as if the Sun had been covered by a large hand. "What's going on," I said sinking my hand into the Lion's mane.

"The world is weeping for its King," he replied "the Sun will not shine on his death."

For three hours we stood on that hill are eyes fixed on the Cross and the battered and bruised man that hung on it. "Why does he not just come down," I asked as I watched the man pull himself up for another gasping breath.

"Because then the deed would not be done," Aslan replied simply.

Just as we reached three o'clock a great feeling of hope surged up among the hosts of heaven. Turning I saw that a spirit bigger than all the others had appeared on the horizon.

"Is that," I gasped in awe.

"Yes" Aslan replied "it is his Father."

* * *

With this arrival there came a second this one unheralded. A second group of spirits darker than the first pushed themselves to the front of the crowd. The biggest of them settled himself at the foot of the Cross and locked a unflinching gaze on the new arrival.

"They are the spirits of Death," Aslan said answering my silent question.

For a second Jesus stared into his Fathers eyes and the hope on his face matched that felt by the Heavenly onlookers.

Jesus' gaze was retuned only once. Then with a look of complete disgust covering his face his Father turned away and vanished from view.

The sprits let out a great cry of dismay but it was nothing to look of horror that swept over Jesus' face. Pulling himself up and taking another rattling breath he cried out in the saddest voice I had ever heard **"Eloi Eloi Lama Sabacthani. My God, My God. Why have you forsaken me?"**

"Aslan," I cried "why did."

"Hush," Aslan said "it is not yet over."

Jesus pulled himself up one last time and cried out again** "Father. Into your hands I commit my spirit."** With that he let out one last breath and closed his eyes.

The minute his spirit had left his body it was snatched up by the leader of the Dark spirits who then vanished away before anything could be done to stop them.

The tears that had been pricking at the corners of my eyes now burst forth as I collapsed against the great Lion. "Aslan," I wept "how could he abandon his own son like that."

"He had no choice," Aslan replied "Jesus had become so unclean in his sight that he could no more spend time in his presence than you could fly like a bird."

"But what good did it do?" I asked.

"My son," Aslan whispered nuzzling me with his nose "come with me."

* * *

Slowly we made out way into the city until eventually we reached the temple.

"There is your reason," Aslan said.

I looked up. What was once obviously a very elaborate curtain lay in two pieces on the floor.

"A torn curtain," I said quietly "what does that mean."

"This curtain was what separated the people of your race from God," Aslan explained "while it was in place it was if there was a massive chasm between you and him. And when you died your sin meant that you could not cross over that chasm. But now with the death of the Son of God that gap had been bridged. All who believe in him can now enjoy eternity with the one who created then. Do you understand?"

I nodded "I think so."

"And do you also understand why I went to the Stone Table."

I nodded again "You want the people of Narnia to have the same chance. To spend eternity with you."

Aslan laughed a great golden laugh. "Well done my son," he boomed "you have learnt what I wished you to learn."

"But Aslan," I said "how is it that you know so much about Jesus goals. What he intended."

"Do you not see," Aslan said and as he spoke he no longer looked like a lion "I know what he wished to achieve.** Because he and I are one and the same."**

* * *

"_It isn't Narnia you know," sobbed Lucy "It's you. We shan't meet you there. And how can we live, never meeting you?"_

_"But you shall meet me, dear one," said Aslan._

_"Are – are you there too, Sir?" said Edmund._

_"I am," said Aslan. "But there I have another name. You must learn to know me by that name. This was the very reason why you were bought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there."_

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
